The Ball
by xxanimeL-13xx
Summary: Who know that a simple ball would bring two people together... XD Sorry, I suck at giving summaries :D


**A/N: This is my first time writing something romantic so please bear with me :D Please read the authors note at the end of the story :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters here. I'm just borrowing**

**THE BALL**

Red and gold streamers were hung all over the gym of Seiso Academy. People were dressed in their formal attire, mingling with other people and just talking with their friends.

Hino Kahoko was enjoying the annual Mixer Ball that the school hold for the juniors and seniors from both the General and Music Department. She was wearing a simple white tube dress, designed with gold beads on the chest area and the hem of the dress and a gold belt with gold butterfly accessories to complete her look, that hugged her every curve making her look like a goddess.

Everything was going perfect for her. She was just talking to her best friends, Nao and Mio, when someone called her attention.

"Hino-san…"

She turned around just to see Tsukimori Len, looking absolutely handsome. He, too, was wearing something simple, a black tux with a plain blue necktie. Kahoko was so entranced by him that she forgot to respond to Tsukimori, making him call her again.

"Hino-san?"

"Sorry for spacing out Tsukimori-kun. What were saying awhile ago?" said Kahoko

Tsukimori can't help but sigh.

"I was just asking if you wanted to dance" said Tsukimori

"Of course I would love to" smiled Kahoko.

Tsukimori can't help but feel blood go to his face. As they made their way to the dance floor, people can't help but separate like the Red Sea as they gave way to Len and Kahoko. The two violinists can't help but hear the things that people are saying about them. "_Don't they just look cute together; so Violin Romance is true after all; they are like the perfect match…" _and so on. These made Kahoko's face have the same shade of color as her hair.

_Well, it would be nice if I and Tsukimori were a couple. NO, NO, NO. Bad Kahoko, what are you thinking? _Kahoko said to herself.

"Kahoko" said Len

This immediately made Kahoko look at Len in surprise. He NEVER, and she repeats NEVER, called her by her given name.

This again made blood flow to her cheeks. _Stop blushing Kahoko, people are starting to think you're sick because your face is so red. _Kaho said to herself. She sighed and answered Len.

"What is it Tsukimori-kun?"

"Nothing important, I just want to let you know that you look extremely beautiful tonight, not that you were never beautiful before." Said Len while leaning close to Kahoko

Kahoko was speechless and she just closed her eyes. Just as their lips were about to meet as she waited for the kiss, a bright light flashed before them, making Kahoko open her eyes.

The ceiling in her room greeted her as she removed the blurriness from her eyes. It was all just a dream, _a very wonderful dream. _

"Come on Kahoko, get up or you will be late for school again" said her sister

"Easy on the volume Sis. It's so early in the morning." Kahoko said as she yawned

"Kaho, it's already 7:50 in the morning" said her sister

"WHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!" yelled Kahoko

This made her fully awake.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier" said Kahoko

Kahoko rushed to the bathroom, changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair a few times before yelling good-bye and slamming their front door shut.

* * *

Kahoko reached school just before the teacher arrives. She walked to her seat and tried to catch her breath when Mio called her.

"Kaho-chan, come and sit here beside us first"

Since their teacher appeared to be late, she joined them for the mean time.

"Kaho-chan, did you know that the Mixer Ball will be next week already?" Mio asked excitedly

"Well, ye-yeah, I aware of that" Kahoko tried to laugh without making it noticeable that she was forcing it. _Crap, why do I keep thinking about the dream I had awhile ago. Oh no, I can't froget the part where Tsukimori and I were about to kiss. _Kahoko mentally screamed at herself.

"Kaho is really lucky ne, Mio" Nao said with a smile, turning her head towards Kaho.

"W-w-wh-what?" stuttered Kaho

"I know what you mean Nao" smiled Mio; she then turned head towards Kaho too. "So Kaho-chan, who are you gonna take to the ball. I mean you are surrounded by 5 of the hottest guys in school, surely you must have develop feelings for somebody there" teased Mio while Nao chuckled lightly.

Kaho can't help blush

"I-i-i-i-it's nothing like t-t-that Mio. We're all just good friends there" Kaho said defensively

"Really, because I'm pretty sure that you're thinking about a blue haired violinist right now" Nao also teased while the others just laughed.

Just when Kaho was about to counter Nao's statement, their homeroom teacher appeared, signalling the start of classes.

* * *

Len Tsukimori sighed for the nth time that day. His classes were boring as usual. He can't wait to go home already and practice his violin without anybody disturbing him.

The bell rung three times signalling that the classes for the day were finally over. As Len made his way out of the school campus, somebody bumped into him, somebody he least expected.

"OUCH!" cried Kaho

"Sorry I'm not looking where I'm going" bowing her head so low just to hide her very very very red face.

She lifted her face just to see the scowling face of, Seisou Academy's resident Ice Cube, Len Tsukimori

"Better watch where you're going Hino-san. Some people don't like being bumped into" Len said icily

"Hai, sorry again Tsukimori-kun" said Kahoko

Len forgot that he wanted to go home immediately; he was just staring at Kahoko. There was an awkward silence between the two of them until Kahoko decided to break the silence

"So… did you hear about the Mixer Ball that school is holding next week?" asked Kaho

"Yes, the girls in my class can't stop talking about it" said Len

Silence envelop them, but this time it was Len who broke it

"So do you have a date yet?"

"W-w-wh-what?" asked Kaho

"The faculty said that bringing a date is mandatory. I assumed that somebody asked you out already." Len stated innocently

"N-n-n-no. Nobody asked me yet" Kahoko stated sadly

"That's good then" Len muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Kaho heard everything Len said

"W-w-what?!" Kaho yelled, making her face have the same shade of her hair

Len cursed his luck. _You're such an IDIOT! _He mentally screamed at himself

"Look Hino, I won't beat around the bush anymore. I really like you, more than just a friend" said Len

Kahoko was still speechless. She can't believe that Len TSUKIMORI, the resident Ice Cube, was confessing to her.

Seeing that Kahoko was still unable to speak, he continued

"I had these feelings starting the third selection. I know that all of these are too sudden for you but please accept them. So having all of that said, Hino Kahoko, will you be my date for the Mixer Ball?"

Len waited for her answer patiently

"I, I really like you too Tsukimori-kun and I would love to be your date for the Mixer Ball." Kahoko said sweetly

This made Len smile at her sweetly, making her heart skip a beat. He leaned down, his face merely centimetres from her. He whispered to her ear

"Call me Len, Kahoko"

Then Len sealed the deal by locking their lips together which Kahoko happily responded to. Neither of them can't be any happier.

A/N: yey. I'm done :D Please feel free to tell if you would like me to continue until the ball.

Your reviews can save a lot of people :D


End file.
